


I Have Something For You

by jerk3max



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, non binary characters, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday, mate?” Smiff says, flicking eir side cut over and tying it in a loose bun. Ey reaches over to take Sips’ clammy palm in eir own, tracing delicate drunken circles into the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something For You

**Author's Note:**

> written for my good friend alice (cattimus on tumblr) who started the shatsome roadtrip au in the first place!   
> recommended listening is walking backwards by leagues

Sips settles down on the dirt around the campfire, unscrewing his bottle of cherry cider before watching the others gather. Trott shuffles from xer wheelchair and sits on the floor next to Ross, the bearded man leaning his head on Trott’s shoulder before opening a can of beer.

“Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday, mate?” Smiff says, flicking eir side cut over and tying it in a loose bun. Ey reaches over to take Sips’ clammy palm in eir own, tracing delicate drunken circles into the skin.

“Didn’t think it was a big deal,” Sips replies softly, Smiff kissing his knuckles and making him want to drown in this affection and alcohol. “I didn’t want to burden you or whatever,” He says finally, Smiff looking up slowly and taking Sips’ soft tone of voice to heart.

“Never. We love you, remember,” Smiff says finally, tilting the older gentleman’s chin and kissing him softly beneath the stars. Smiff only pulls back when ey hears Trott groans behind em.

“You two are disgusting,” Trott jokes, Ross pulling a blanket around both of their shoulders. Trott flashes them a warm smile and tilts xer apple juice carton towards them. “A toast; to the best hitchhiker in the world.”

Sips blushes and ducks his head, barely hearing Ross wish him a happy birthday and many more to follow before a Smiff is a constant, brilliant presence at his side. Smiff rests eir arm around Sips’ shoulders and Sips instinctively tucks his head into the crook of eir neck.

“We could have ordered pizza if we knew earlier,” Ross says, twirling the half empty can in his hand as he gestures to Sips.

“Ross they don’t deliver to random campfires along a roadside,” Trott chuckles, feeling Ross shrug beside xem and down the rest of his beer.

“You never know Trott, there could be someone willing to drive out to us,” Ross says, “A whole secret chain of delivery drivers who fight for greater good and cheaper pizza toppings.”

“I think he’s had too much,” Smiff laughs, Ross grinning and flipping em off from across the campfire. 

Trott scolds them both for arguing and sucks xer teeth, Sips laughing at how he’s no longer the responsible one of the group. Smiff pulls him closer and kisses his temple, briefly whispering “I have something for you,” before ey stands and tugs Sips with em. Trott flashes them a knowing look before Smiff opens the door of the campervan and pulls Sips inside.

“What was that all about?” Sips asks quietly before Smiff is kissing him again, but harder, faster, and Sips struggles to keep up. Smiff drags eir tongue along Sips’ bottom lip and Sips holds eir hips, Smiff grinning into his mouth before pulling Sips towards the bed.

Sips grabs for Smiff’s shirt, caressing the soft planes of eir body before lifting the garment over eir head and throwing it to the floor. Smiff unties eir hair and falls backward onto the mattress, Sips immediately crawling over em and admiring eir body.

He touches the phases of the moon tattoo across Smiff’s chest, drawing patterns as he trails towards Smiff’s nipples and gently plays with the piercings. Smiff purrs at his touch and smiles softly, humming delicately as Sips closes his mouth around one of the sensitive nipples, fiddling the piercing with his tongue. 

Smiff’s moans grumble in the back of eir throat and ey arches off the bed, one hand running through Sips’ short soft hair and the other holding tightly to the collar of Sips’ shirt. Pulling back, Sips shucks his shirt to the floor and allows Smiff to run eir hands through his curly chest hair and over his slightly chubby stomach.

Sips considers Smiff a Godess below him, long, side cut green hair a halo around eir head and chest rising and falling softly as ey breathes in the cool night air. Sips is almost overwhelmed with emotion. 

“Have sex with me,” Smiff says, calmly, running eir hands to Sips’ shoulders and pressing thumbs into the skin. 

“Are you sure?” Sips asks, leaning down to press his lips to the shell of Smiff’s ear and kiss down eir neck softly. Smiff answers by grinding eir hips upwards into Sips’ own. Smiff points over to the bedside cabinet and Sips leans over to fumble through, Smiff taking the opportunity to kiss up his chest and bite marks occasionally.

Sips shuffles off Smiff’s legs and lets em tug eir trousers down. Sips unbuckles his belt and lets his shorts fall to the floor, Smiff giggling at his tented dollar sign boxers. Sips laughs along and tackles Smiff back down onto the bed, blowing raspberries on eir belly and tickling eir sides. 

“Ah! I give up! Uncle! Uncle!” Smiff yelps, giggling and squirming before holding Sips’ arms still. Sips smiles and twirls the small tube of lubricant in his fingers, Smiff biting eir lip and slowly pulling eir purple panties down. 

Smiff holds onto the hem of Sips’ boxers, drawing a hand over the prominent bulge before tugging them down and off completely. Sips bites his lip as Smiff touches him, briefly making eye contact before Smiff lets go and lays down on the bed again.

“Are you going to fuck me then or what?” Smiff grins, letting Sips lube his fingers and gingerly press one into Smiff, who quickly bites eir lip and shifts back onto the finger. “Fuck, you’re so good,” Smiff moans again, trying to be more encouraging to Sips above em. Sips moves onto two fingers, leaning over to suck marks into Smiff’s neck. “Sips, just fuck me.”

Leaning back on his knees, Sips nods and rolls on a condom, Smiff wriggling downwards and wrapping eir legs around Sips softly. The older man lubes himself and gently holds Smiff’s hips in one hand, lining himself up to Smiff’s entrance with the other. “Are you ready?”

Smiff nods and grasps for Sips’ hand, Sips kissing each of eir fingers as he pushes in softly. Arching off the bed, Smiff squeezes Sips’ hands tighter, Sips keeping as still as possible as Smiff adjusts. “You alright?”

“Yeah, you’re just bigger than what I’m used to,” Smiff says, voice breaking slightly, “You can move now, though. Please.”

Sips holds eir hips again, gently sheathing himself fully inside Smiff before pulling back out again. Smiff bites eir lip once more, rolling eir hips back against Sips and moaning louder. Sips’ more rational part of himself is sure the others outside can hear him but when Smiff whines out his name he decides he doesn’t care. 

The older man leans over and rests his arms either side of Smiff’s head, em looking up at Sips with pupils blown wide with arousal. Sips kisses em leisurely, swallowing Smiff’s moans and smiling into eir mouth tenderly. He can feel Smiff’s knuckles brushing his belly as ey pleasures eirself, Sips kissing eir jaw and running his hands along eir sides.

“Fuck, Sips- ‘M gonna come-” Smiff barely manages to say before orgasm is upon em, Sips watching as eir eyes squeeze shut and eir breath hitches in the back of eir throat. The older man kisses eir neck again, Smiff panting and rocking eir hips back against Sips. Sips thrusts shallowly a few more times before orgasm hits him too, Smiff moaning quietly and panting, holding Sips’ shoulders as he pulls out. 

Sips kisses Smiff once more before pulling the condom off and tying it tightly, throwing it in the bin across the room. He pushes Smiff’s sweat soaked hair from eir eyes and kisses eir forehead, Smiff’s nose scrunching up at the gesture.

“How’re you feeling?” Sips asks, lifting Smiff’s slightly trembling hand to his mouth and kissing eir knuckles.

“Stretched, achy and tired,” Smiff whines, shifting back into eir knickers and crawling under the duvet. 

“Oh shit- Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, Smiffy-” Smiff ends Sips’ sentence by kissing him again, Sips smiling softly and tugging on his boxers. He cuddles close to Smiff as ey tie eir hair back into a bun. 

Wrapping his arms around Smiff’s waist, Sips kisses em again, tangling eir legs gently until Smiff springs upright. “We locked Ross and Trott outside.”


End file.
